conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Favian XVIII
Favian XVIII (Favian Gadmur Senaro Imperio-Barlaghn ; June 23, 994 - present), is the reigning Kandarlonian Emperor who reigned since 1991 N.A. and also the current Dokar of Cerbia in Kandarlon. Early Life Favian VIII was born on December 16, 963, in Britt, a minor town in Cerbia. He was the first child of Domitius Barlaghn and Detricia Imperio, sister of emperor Ersain III. He is the nephew of the former Holy Marshal of the Francosian Guards, Alexander Barlaghn. He was named after a friend of his father, Favian Holwen. He's brother is Jacus Luwald Imperio-Barlaghn, the current Chief Marshal of the Empire and was educated at home which is supervise by his mother. Favian's father was the second son of Raihn Barlaghn, steward of the Dokar of Corbus and Aemilia Bartas. His father had been employed as a member of Ersain III's staff when the future-emperor traveled to the East. Favian's father was described by his mother as a "quiet but pious man". Domitius died of a sea accident in 966 N.A. when Favian was three, leaving his widowed wife and son to the imperial household. Favian's mother was Detricia Imperio, who was a sister to Ersain III and a descendant of the House of Imperio of Cerbia. She is described by Favian as "a strict and stern woman who loved me and cherished when I needed it the most". Unlike his father, he follows the path of military, which proves to be his strength. Both brothers, although members of the Imperial Family, joined the Imperial Kandarlon Academy. Favian graduated on top of his class and appointed as captain. He then attended special seminars at the same school and the same year promoted into Major. Then he served as a deputy to his uncle, Ersain III, in managing the doken of Cerbia. He proved to be a talented secretary and administrator. He became close to Darren Erlton, his mentor chosen by the emperor himself. Its through him that he learned to become an excellent statesman. Finally, he is finally chosen as the Chancellor of his uncle's doken. He is well beloved by the populace of Cerbia due to he's character and abilities as an administrator. Since his uncle has unable to produce a legitimate heir, Favian is an obvious candidate to be the successor to the office of Dokar of Cerbia. Ascession On May 20, 991 N.A., Ersain III was assassinated by a palace conspiracy involving Hught, an ambitious general of Cerbia, who have seized power to the throne. This put the country in disorder for there is a power vaccuum. Hught easily control the capital and its garrisoned army. The Dokarean Council can only watch since all of this events came all of the sudden and it needs time in mobilizing its armies. Detricia, Favian's mother who now sees the turn of the events, rallied supporters of the dethroned emperor towards her son. Favian then, with this new supporters, manage to escape the capital to regroup at his hometown, Britt. He was joined there by his former tutor, Darren Erlton and his uncle, Alexander Barlaghn. There he sent messengers to all parts of the Empire to call on other Dokars to defect to his side and arrest the conspirator. Then he was joined by the other Dokar's armies. In June 9, 991, he proclaimed himself the new Dokar of Cerbia and in 992 he appointed his brother chief-of-staff of his army. They finally captured and arrested Hught in a series of brilliant campaign and taken control of the capital. They acknowledged Favian as the Dokar of Cerbia. He then see to it that the Doken as well the entire country. rebuild itself after the war. Seeing the empty throne, the Dokarean Council immediately elected Favian to be the new Emperor of Kandarlon on June 23, 994 and be given all the customary power of his imperial office. One of his official acts is to appoint his brother Jacus Imperio-Baraghn as his Chief Marshal of the Empire. Engagement and Marriage At 32, he was now expected to be married and have heirs. He was given a chance by his ministers to choose his wife of his own liking. In 995 N.A., he met Princess Iodith of Cikira, youngest daughter of King Dargh during his visit to this kingdom. He was smitten by the beauty and charm of the said princess when he went to their palace for a banquet. Since he has a good relation with King Dargh and his Kingdom, he was given a chance only to court her since she was supposed to marry another duke in her father's kingdom. He accepted this challenge and became determined to marry her. He constantly sent postcards to Iodith and was very enthusiastic about her. Iodith was hesitant at first since she was the youngest daughter and being "afraid never, never again to be free to think, speak and act as I feel I really ought to". She kept quiet about Favian's intention to marry her. It has taken them four years of courtship before they've gotten married. By June 999 N.A., the betrothal of the couple is announced. They were married on September 14, 999 at Imperio's Palace,. Then for honeymoon they've went in Gordoe, an estate in the island of Belilias. The imperial couple has three children, Dokar Prince Ersain, the heir to the Dokarian throne, Princess Senaris, and Princess Dusce.